Mon totem
by chippenden
Summary: La fièvre, des tremblements, des courbatures, des hallucinations... Formidable cocktail qui me clouait au lit depuis près d'une semaine. Je compris pourtant que je ne souffrais pas d'un simple grippe quand Sam Uley entra dans ma chambre.


Une petite fic tiré de mon esprit farfelu... Une rencontre entre Jared et Mushu, le petit dragon que l'on voit dans Mulan...Imaginez le avec la voix de José Garcia comme dans le dessin animé et c'est partit!

J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment =)

Bonne lecture

**

* * *

- C'est une bonne grippe, rien de plus !** Annonça le médecin après m'avoir ausculté. **Une semaine de repos et tout redeviendra normal.**

Il quitta ensuite la chambre pour me laisser dormir, ma mère sur les talons. Je les entendis s'installer dans le salon et discuter d'un traitement pour faire baisser ma fièvre. Je compris alors pourquoi je détestais être malade : Avaler des comprimés ! Quel horreur. Rien que l'idée de devoir mettre ses petites sphères blanches au gout amer dans ma bouche me donnait la nausée.

**- Mais oui bien sur, la grippe ! Non mais il l'a eu où lui son diplôme de toubib ? Dans une pochette surprise ou dans un œuf Kinder ?** Dit une voix grave que je ne reconnus pas.

Me redressant difficilement en m'appuyant sur les coudes, je scrutai ma chambre pour découvrir l'identité de l'intrus. Rien, tout était parfaitement normal… Je devais encore halluciner à cause de mon 40° de température. Je décidais donc de me rallonger et de chercher le sommeil pour éviter que mon cerveau ne me joue à nouveau des tours aussi étranges que désagréables.

Les jours passèrent, pourtant la fièvre qui me saisissait depuis soixante douze heures ne s'estompait pas et les courbatures douloureuses parcouraient encore tous mes muscles ankylosés. Grelottant dans mon lit, je remontais mon épaisse couette jusqu'au menton même si ma mère me l'avait interdit, prétextant que cela ne faisait qu'augmenter la température de mon corps. Si la chaleur ne m'apporta aucun réconfort, elle eu au moins le mérite de m'aider à m'endormir.

Plongé dans un demi-sommeil comateux, j'entendis à peine la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir, et c'est seulement quand le visage de Sam Uley entra dans mon champ de vision que je sursautai. Que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi maman avait elle accepté de faire rentrer dans la maison le vilain garçon de la Push ? Elle qui me conseillait de l'éviter.

**- Salut Jared !** Me lança-t-il en m'observant de la tête aux pieds.

**- Salut Sam. Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais ici, mais tu devrais vite filer. C'est très contagieux la grippe. **

Mon accueil était loin d'être chaleureux, mais je devais bien avouer qu'il m'impressionnait. Avec sa taille de géant, ses larges épaules et ses mains puissantes, je ne faisais pas le malin même si j'étais loin d'être un gringalet. De plus, depuis quelque temps, Sam était devenu solitaire et adoptait une conduite étrange. Il trainait tard le soir dans la forêt et dans la réserve souvent habillé d'un simple short, ce qui lui valu rapidement le titre de mauvais garçon.

Que me voulait-il ? M'embrigader dans son trafic de drogue en profitant de mon état de santé douteux pour me faire dire oui ? Ma mère lui avait-elle demandé d'abréger mes souffrances ?

Toutes ses pensées stupides me terrorisèrent et je mis le plus d'espace possible entre nous en reculant contre le mur et en tentant de me dissimuler au maximum sous la couette.

**- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal tu sais,** me dit-il en s'installant près de moi, sur ma chaise de bureau. Les coudes posés sur les genoux et les mains jointes, il semblait chercher ses mots tout en fixant mon regard apeuré.

Il commença à parler mais ses paroles ne parvinrent pas jusqu'à mon esprit, trop occupé à observer stupéfait un petit reptile orange à quatre pattes posé sur son épaule. Encore une hallucination puisque l'animal en question semblait se moquer des paroles de mon ainé, ouvrant et fermant la bouche au rythme des paroles de Sam, tout en levant ses yeux globuleux vers le ciel.

Les seuls mots de Sam que je réussis à comprendre furent : devoir, mutation, loup… Vraiment rien de cohérent.

**- Quand tu te sentiras trop mal, va directement dans la forêt, je t'y attendrais.**

**« Bien sur je vais aller tout seul dans la forêt avec toi ! Tu rêves mon pote ! » **Pensai-je sans oser lui dire quoi que ce soit tant j'avais peur de subir encore une hallucination.

Il se leva ensuite et après m'avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil inquiet, il quitta la pièce. Je ne lui avais même pas adressé un regard, mon attention toujours fixée sur le petit reptile qui avait profité de l'occasion pour sauter sur le dossier de la chaise.

- **Enfin seul !** Me lança ce dernier une fois la porte refermée**. Quel blablateur ce mec, j'ai cru qu'il ne partirait jamais ! **

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles ! En plus d'une hallucination visuelle, voila maintenant que mon délire devenait auditif. La petite bestiole me parlait comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, en agitant les bras et en grimaçant.

D'un bond souple, le reptile sauta sur mes genoux et je compris que je ne rêvais pas quand je sentis les doigts griffus de ses pattes courir le long de ma peau. D'un coup sec de la main j'essayai de le faire fuir, malheureusement pour lui il n'évita pas mon attaque et le choc le fit s'envoler au travers de la pièce. Pourtant il atterrit sur la moquette avec agilité, en réalisant un salto, et retomba habilement sur ses pattes arrières.

**- Non mais ça va pas !** Hurla t-il en prenant une position d'art martial et en faisant ressortir ses gros yeux exorbités. **Depuis quand on attaque son totem ?**

**- Mon totem ?** Demandai-je surpris par ses paroles.

Grimpant alors le long de mon bras, le dragon se faufila dans mon cou et arriva jusqu'à mon nez où il s'installa pour me frapper le crâne avec ses poings. Mon crane, déjà prêt à exploser, semblait résonner à chaque impact et bien que non douloureuse, la sensation était des plus désagréable.

**- Ho ho Jared ! On se réveille, la sieste est finie mec ! Oui un totem, tu sais les histoires d'esprits, d'ancêtres qui veillent sur toi etc etc etc, et bien ce sont eux qui envoient le plus grand, le plus rusé, le plus intelligent, le plus discret et le plus beau des totem… MOI, le très puissant Mushu ! **

Aussi rapidement que me le permettaient mes muscles endoloris, je l'attrapai par le dos et le soulevai de quelques centimètres pour l'étudier de plus près et me convaincre qu'il existait vraiment.

**- Mais pour quelle raison mes ancêtres m'enverraient-ils un petit lézard ?**

**- Hey DRAGON, dragon, ya pas de lézard nous ne parlons pas la même langue. Tzzzzzz**, termina t'il en tirant la langue et en m'obligeant à le libérer**. Et si je suis ici c'est pour te guider dans les épreuves qui t'attendent.**

A nouveau je me sentis perdu, ne comprenant absolument pas le sens de ses mots.

**- Des épreuves. Mais de quoi parles-tu Mulush ?**

**- Mushu !** Me reprit-il en soulevant une main qu'il voulait menaçante. **Et bien comme te l'a dit l'autre bipède il y a seulement quelques minutes, ta vie va bientôt changer. D'ici quelques heures tu ne seras plus le petit Jared à sa mamounette, mais un véritable loup tueur de vampire ! **

Tout en disant ses mots, il s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même et avait pris un œil mauvais, essayant d'imiter un animal agressif. L'effet était plutôt réussit avec ses écailles qui devenaient noires et sa crête dorsale qui se hérissait alors que de la fumée s'échappait de ses narines.

**- Tu vas devenir leur pire cauchemar ! **

Il me conta ensuite les légendes Quileutes et bien que ce dragon soit le plus sérieux du monde, je ne pouvais le croire. Tout ceci était vraiment absurde, ridicule. J'allais peut être prendre ces cachets pour la fièvre finalement…

**- Mais oui bien sur Mushu… Retourne immédiatement dans mon cerveau et plus précisément dans mon imagination d'où tu n'aurais jamais dû t'échapper. **

**- Voilà c'est ça, ne m'écoute pas… mais tu vas entrainer le déshonneur sur ta famille, sur toi, sur ta…**

**- Désolé, désolé !** Dis-je rapidement pour le faire taire et empêcher une future migraine. **Je suis malade et nerveux de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Je n'ai jamais entendu ces histoires de totems que dans les histoires pour enfants, tu peux quand même comprendre que je sois paumé ? Est-ce trop demandé?**

**- Il faut avoir confiance en moi !** M'ordonna-t-il en levant ce qui devait lui servir d'index**. J'existe bel et bien, même si tu es le seul à te rendre compte de ma présence.** **Et ne me gifle plus jamais ! Capich ?**

Je devenais totalement fou à tenter de communiquer avec une hallucination… Mais que faire d'autre ? D'un signe de tête je lui fis comprendre que je ne recommencerai pas.

**- Très bien ! Vas' y coco en route pour la grande aventure, prend tes bagages, on s'arrache !**

Me tirant ensuite de sous la couette, il m'entraina à sortir par la fenêtre et nous rejoignîmes la forêt.

**-Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ?** Lui demandai-je en sentant mon corps entier se raidir sous l'assaut de nouvelles crampes.

**- Tu ne vas pas tarder à te transformer et il est inutile que toute la réserve soit mise au courant. Parce que j'ai oublié de le préciser, mais il faut que ça reste un secret. Seuls les anciens et les loups sont censés connaitre votre existence.**

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que je me figeais tétanisé par la douleur. C'était comme si ma peau se déchirait et que des milliers de petites aiguilles entraient simultanément dans mon corps.

**-Qu'est ce… Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?** Le suppliai-je de m'expliquer.

**- Tu vas muter pour la première fois !** Dirent en cœur les voix de Mushu et de Sam.

**- Ca va aller, respire**, me dit le petit dragon en venant me tapoter l'épaule. **Je suis là.**

Son attitude rassurante semblait soudain évaporée et il paniquait, tremblant sur ses petites pattes, mais souhaitant néanmoins rester près de moi malgré sa peur. Allai-je donc devenir un horrible monstre pour qu'il soit terrorisé à ce point ? Heureusement Sam était là lui aussi et puisqu'il ne pouvait pas voir Mushu, ni l'entendre, il se précipita à son tour vers moi et m'obligea à m'asseoir.

**- Je ne te cache pas que se sera douloureux, mais je serai là pour te guider. Garde ton regard fixé sur mes yeux.**

- **Non, ne l'écoute pas, regarde moi !** Riposta Mushu qui se tenait à nouveau sur l'épaule de Sam.

Soudain, poussé par un instinct animal, je tombais à quatre pattes en grognant sourdement. Une douce chaleur se répandit en moi alors que Sam saisissait mes poignets et les maintenait au sol. Mes lèvres se relevèrent sur mes dents sans que je ne contrôle rien et dans une poussée de douleur fulgurante, qui m'obligea à me cambrer, mes doigts firent place à des griffes acérées, tandis que mes bras et mes jambes furent remplacées par des pattes épaisses, puissantes, recouvertes de poils marron. Alors que la souffrance s'éloignait peu à peu, je me sentis obligé de redresser la tête à la verticale tandis qu'un long hurlement s'élevait de ma gorge. Pas dans un cri humain mais un vrai appel à la lune… Comme le faisait les loups.

Que m'arrivait-il ? Etais-je encore en train d'halluciner à nouveau ? Pourquoi cela avait il l'air si réel alors ? Au regard que me lançait Sam, je compris que tout ceci était bien vrai. Lentement ses mains lâchèrent ce qui avait été mes poignets et c'est à cet instant que je pris conscience de mon état, en croisant mon reflet dans ses yeux. Un loup… Voila ce que j'avais vu dans ses prunelles.

Paniqué je me mis à courir sans vraiment savoir où j'allais, slalomant entre les arbres, arrachant des mottes de terres dans ma course par la puissance de mes pattes. Tout ceci ne pouvait être qu'un mauvais cauchemar, rien de plus, mais il fallait absolument que je me réveille ! Et tout de suite !

**- Hola Bijou !** Dit Mushu en tirant sur mes oreilles.

A l'aide de grands coups de pattes au dessus de mon crâne, j'essayai de l'enlever de là mais pris par mon élan et ne contrôlant pas mon nouveau corps, je perdis l'équilibre et atterrit lourdement au sol.

**- Voila ce qui arrive quand on n'écoute pas son Totem !** Se moqua-t-il en me regardant du haut de ses petites pattes.

Ses joues se gonflèrent et du orange vif il passa au rouge cramoisi, tant il retenait sa respiration. Puis d'un seul coup, cet imbécile de dragon explosa de rire, enroulant ses pattes autour de ce qui devait être ses côtes.

**- Si tu pouvais te voir Jared, je suis certain que toi aussi tu te moquerais. **

**- Non mais je vais te bouffer saleté de bestiole, totem ou pas totem ! **Tentai-je de lui répondre, mais seuls des grognements et cris aigus sortirent de ma gorge ne faisant qu'augmenter l'hilarité du reptile.

**- Désolé,** me dit-il entre deux crises de rire. **Je ne comprends pas le langage des loups. Grrrrr grrrrr, voila tout ce que j'entends ! **

Sans plus attendre, je bondis pour le faire taire, mais bien plus agile que moi, il sauta à nouveau sur ma tête et me ferma les paupières avec ses petits bras de dragon.

**- Maintenant ça suffit la grosse bête, je n'ai pas l'intention de finir en casse croute pour loup, c'est les vampires qui servent à ça.**

Non mais ce n'était pas possible, il fallait que je me débarrasse de cette nuisible bestiole avant de perdre totalement la raison. Je savais qu'un arbre était tout proche et j'y abatis violement mon crane pour l'écrabouiller, me faisant une belle bosse au passage. Je vis alors une petite chose orangée atterrir sur le sol dans un petit nuage de fumée. Mushu ne ressemblait plus à un dragon, mais à un accordéon en papier. Pourtant il s'en remit très vite et alors que je tentai désespérément de l'attraper avec mes pattes, la voix grave de Sam résonna dans ma tête et je fus obligé de lui obéir.

**« Calme toi Jared, je suis là et je vais t'aider à comprendre ce qu'il t'arrive. »**

Poussé à l'obéissance, je m'assis aussitôt en attendant qu'il arrive. Je sentais qu'il était tout proche sans pouvoir comprendre comment je pouvais le savoir avec précision.

**- Très bien Jared, puisque c'est lui que tu écoutes, je ne dirai plus rien. Débrouille-toi tout seul après tout ! **Lança la voix boudeuse de Mushu.

Un immense loup noir fit alors son apparition entre l'ombre des arbres, ne me laissant pas le temps de rembarrer le dragonnet. Il allait tranquillement, d'un pas sur et me regardait fixement.

**- C'est toi Sam ?** Tentai-je de demander, mais, comme précédemment, seuls des sons grognés sortir de ma gorge.

**« Inutile d'essayer de parler mon frère, je capte tes pensées comme tu captes les miennes. Nous autres loups Quileute, communiquons ainsi, par télépathie »**

**« Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive Sam, je suis paumé »**

Il m'expliqua alors, toujours par la pensée, toutes les légendes que Mushu m'avait rapportées quelques heures plus tôt. Sam me parla plus précisément du rôle qui était le nôtre, nous les élus de la tribu et répondit à toutes les questions que je me posais. Dans le calme cette fois, il m'aida à muter pour retrouver ma forme humaine et après avoir lui-même retrouvé son corps, il partit chercher des habits neufs qu'il avait pris soin de dissimuler aux alentours.

Le jour suivant je ne revis pas Mushu et me pris à penser que le petit dragon était reparti au pays des totems. Bon débarras. Je passai donc la journée avec Sam, mon alpha, mutant et remutant à l'infini pour maitriser au mieux ma nouvelle capacité. Je tentai de muter une nouvelle fois quand je sentis cette odeur affreuse qui me titilla les narines.

**« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »** Demandai-je mentalement à Sam.

**« C'est l'un d'entre eux, un sang froid, et il est sur notre territoire. Te sens-tu prêt à combattre ? »**

**« Mon instinct me pousse à l'affrontement et il n'y a rien de tel que des exercices pratiques pour apprendre»**

**« Parfait ! Suis moi alors, mais ne prend pas de risque inutiles et souviens toi, évite ses crocs »**

Nous nous mimes en route et tout en pistant le vampire, Sam me rappela les règles de base du combat et je l'écoutai avec attention pour ne pas faire d'erreur le moment venu.

Le vampire était là devant nous, se délectant avec plaisir du sang d'une jeune randonneuse qui gisait morte sur le sol souillé. Sam bondit sur lui mais se fit surprendre par la vitesse du mort vivant et ne put éviter son coup de pied qui l'envoya au loin s'effondrer contre un arbre, inconscient. La sangsue me regarda alors et même s'il semblait surpris de l'animal qu'il avait sous les yeux, je sentais qu'il ne tarderait pas à m'attaquer. Mon corps se mit à trembler de peur, pourtant mon instinct me poussait au combat.

**- Ne flanche pas Jared, ce n'est pas le moment ! **Dit la voix de Mushu au creux de mon oreille.

Je fus particulièrement heureux de l'entendre à cet instant précis, où ma vie ne semblait ne tenir qu'a un fil.

**- Grogne, sors tes griffes, il faut que tu l'impressionnes mon gros.**

Obéissant aveuglement à mon totem, j'envoyai des coups de griffes et grognai sourdement en montrant les crocs et en lui faisant un regard noir. Le vampire hésita un instant devant mon attitude particulièrement agressive et ce fut ce qui entraina sa perte.

**- Maintenant Jared ! Attaque-le !**

Sans plus attendre je bondis et lui lacérai le ventre avant qu'il n'arrive à esquiver une nouvelle attaque et ne prenne la fuite.

**- La jugulaire, vise sa jugulaire Jared, c'est comme ça que tu mettras un terme à l'existence de cet assassin ! **

Grognant de rage, je ne laissai pas le loisir au vampire de m'attaquer et je le chargeai de toute ma force, tête la première, pour le faire tomber au sol. Il résista quelques instants avant de s'effondrer dans les épines de sapin. Mes deux antérieurs posés sur ses épaules, je ne posai pas plus de question et plantai mes crocs dans son cou avant de tirer d'un coup sec. Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre, mais le vampire ne bougea plus… Tremblant de tous mes membres, à la fois heureux et paniqué, je vis Sam s'approcher de moi. Je fus particulièrement soulagé de voir qu'il n'avait rien, si ce n'est une petite égratignure sur le museau.

**« Très beau combat pour une première fois »**

**« Merci, mais c'est grâce à vos conseils avisés »**

**« Vos conseils ? Tu me vouvoie depuis quand Jared »** ria t'il en pensées.

Sans penser autre chose, je mutai et me dépêchai d'aller allumer un feu pour bruler les restes du vampire. Sam ne devait pas savoir qu'un Totem malicieux veillait sur moi et que c'était grâce à ce petit dragon que j'avais trouvé la force d'éliminer ce sang froid.

Sam… Mon pote, mon guide, mon alpha ! Depuis six jours il veillait sur moi et me conseillait précieusement sur la conduite à tenir, tout comme le faisait Mushu, mon totem, d'une manière plus délurée. Leur aide me fut nécessaire pour ne pas perdre la raison et pour retrouver un semblant de vie normale après que j'eus découvert le secret des Quileute. D'ailleurs aujourd'hui je devais retourner au lycée avant de perdre totalement le rythme scolaire et de passer pour un voyou. Mushu avait tenu à m'accompagner, mais je l'en avait dissuadé. Je ne tenais pas particulièrement à passer pour un fou si je devais lui répondre en plein cours alors que personne ne pourrait détecter sa présence à part moi.

**- Mon petit bébé a tellement grandit !** Pleura-t-il en me faisant un signe de sa petite patte crochue alors que je quittais la maison.

Ce fut la dernière fois que je le vis mais ça je l'ignorais en prenant le chemin du lycée.

C'était un jeudi et il pleuvait des cordes… Rien d'étonnant dans la région de Forks. Alors que je m'approchai de la salle de classe en trainant des pieds, je la croisai et j'eus l'impression de la voir pour la première fois… Kim… Le petit dragon fut vite remplacé dans mes pensées par cette charmante jeune demoiselle, qui rougit quand nos regards se croisèrent.


End file.
